Esto¿es amor?
by bel-201
Summary: Esta es la historia de un romance en particular. Nuestros personajes, luego de todo lo pasado hace muchos años, deciden separarse y continuar su vida como personas normales. Peroooooo, abra algo que los unirá por siempre. Hay un poquito de lemmon, pero no exagerado. Espero que les guste.
1. Esto¿es amor?

**LA MUDANZA**

_Eran las 10:00 de la mañana en Londres, y en un departamento, no tan grande, viva un hombre y un adolescente. El menor tenia 19 años y el hombre tenia unos 46 años de edad(en la edad le mande fruta). El menor se llamaba Luke, era un adolescente alto, su cabello era oscuro, era moreno y tenia unos ojos bastante particulares. Uno era marrón oscuro y el otro era de un rojizo intenso como la sangre y llevaba una cruz invertida en su cuello como collar. El estaba en la cocina sentado desayunado cereal, con su piyama, cundo el hombre entra al lugar con solo unos pantalones negros y una botella de whisky en su mando izquierda. El hombre se llamaba Murdoc. El es alto y de cabello oscuro como Luke, de piel verdosa, dientes afilados y amarillos, también poseía una cruz invertida en su cuello. Al entrar al lugar, Luke dirijo su mirada asía Murdoc y le llamo la atención al ver que este en la cocina tan temprano y con una sonrisa de par en par. Al verlo así, decide preguntar pero, cundo iba a hacerlo fue interrumpido por el mayor. _

_**M-**Buenos días, hijo mio- Dice Murdoc muy feliz y sentándose enfrente del chico. _

_Luke al escuchar que dijo "hijo" se impresiono. Porque aunque no lo crean Luke es hijo de Murdoc (ya se, es muuuuuy obio)Cundo la banda se separo, Murdoc conoció a una chica. Luego de dos años, tocan la puerta del departamento de Murdoc. Al abrirla nota que dejaron una canasta frente a su puerta, con una nota que decía" cuídalo bien, por favor". Al mirar dentro de la canasta, nota que había un bebe. Duda mucho si dejarlo adentro y cuidarlo o dejarlo en una puerta cualquiera del edificio. Luego de pensarlo un rato, larga un suspiro, agarra la casta y decide criar al bebe como suyo._

**L**_-Buenos __días. ¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta?- Lo dijo demasiado curioso. Murdoc lo mira con odio en sus ojos._

M-¿que quieres mocoso?- Lo dice sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca y arrebatando le el serial a su hijo._  
_

L-¿Porque tan feliz? Alguna prostituta hizo bien su trabajo o que.-Luke se levanta de su lugar y le saca el cereal a su padre, luego lo deja en el lavado.

M-puede ser que si, puede ser que...-Luke se dirijo al sofá riéndose un poco-¡QUE CARAJO TE IMPORTA LO QUE HICE A LA NOCHE, HEEE! Como sea, LO QUE EN REALIDAD PASOOO, es que al fin nos vamos de este lugar asqueroso.-Luke para de caminar, se da media vuelta y lo mira sorprendido.

L-como que nos vamos a mudar de aquí-Luke se dirijo de nuevo a su lugar y mira a los ojos a Murdoc.-(suspiro)si nos mudamos, que no sea con el abuelo y menos en una casa de putas. Aunque...no se si sea una mala idea.-

M-See, como sea. Primero, no nos vamos a mudar ni con el hijo de puta de tu abuelo, ni a una casa de putas. Nos vamos a mudar a ¡KONG STUDIOS!.-

L- Pero no era que avías explotado el lugar.- Al escuchar el nombre de ese lugar, se emociona. Pero antes de saltar de la emoción, él recuerda que enfrente suyo estaba el satanista.

M-Si ya se, lo mande a construir...Bueno, vete a hacer tus malditas maletas.-Murdoc sale caminado del lugar. Pero en la mitad del pasillo recuerda algo que tenia que decir- ¡AAH ME OLVIDABA, NO TE OLVIDES DE TU BAJO. SI TE LO OLVIDAS TE ASESINO, ¿OÍSTE MOCOSO?.-

L-!si verde, escuche!.-se sienta en su lugar y apoya los codos en la mesa, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos.-va a ser un largo viaje.- Y dicho esto, se retira del lugar a hacer sus maletas.

* * *

En otra parte de Londres, en una casa muy bonita, una chica con pelo corto morado tocaba la guitara sentada en un sofá de en un salón bastante amplio. Ella llevaba puesto una remera con mangas cortas, unos pantalones azul claro y unas zapatillas blancas. Su nombre era Noodle y tenia 30 años. Ella tocaba una melodía muy bonita, asta que entro un hombre alto, galán, bien vestidos, su cabello castaño y sus ojos eran celestes claros. Su nombre era Stiven y era esposo de Noodle.

S-Hola amor ¿que tocas?-Se acerca a ella un poco curio y le encaja un beso en los sabios.

N-Nada, es una canción de gorillaz, nada mas.-

S-Ok... oh llego tarde al trabajo.-Stiven se despide y se va corriendo del lugar. El es un empresario muy importante, y como empresario importante, nunca esta en su casa cuando lo necesitan. Noodel lo mira como se iba de la casa y en su rostro se podía notarse la tristeza.

Por la puerta entra una niña pequeña de unos 10 años. Al entrar observa a Noodle con la cabeza gacha y decide acercar. Al acercarse le toca el hombro y la mira a los ojos.

?-¿Que pasa mami?- pregunta la niña con una cara de preocupación.

N-no pasa nada.-Se lo dice acariciando su cabello.

La niña se llamaba Lili. Ella es petisa por su edad, de cabello violeta como su madre y de ojos celestes claros como su padre. Tenia puesto un hermosos vestido azul marino, con unas combers blancas. Ella se sienta al lado de su madre, y le quita la guitarra para tocar un poco. Cundo Noodle nota eso, recuerda cuando era pequeña como ella y tocaba la guitarra con su banda anteriormente.

N-Lili, debo decirte algo importante.-Se lo dice con una mirada de seria en su rostro.

L-Dime, mami-Lo dice sin despegar la mirada de la guitarra.

N-Lo que debo decirte es que-Antes de decirlo, larga un largo suspiro de cansancio-nos vamos a mudar.-Cuando Lili oye esa oración, se asusta y levanta la mirada para mirla a su madre.

L-¿Papa y tu an peleado por algo?- Lo dice con tristes en su rostro.

N-¡¿Q-QUE?! no no. Es que papa tiene que irse de viaje por un tiempo, y un amigo de hace mucho me llamo y me dijo que podía ir con el a vivir.-

L-Ah, buenooo...mmm...-lo piensa unos segundo.-Iré contigo aunque no quiera.-le sonríe para que no este triste.

N-Bueno ire a hacer las maletas. ¿Me quieres acompañar?-se levanta y estira su mano para que la acompañe.

L-De acuerdo-se levanta del sofá, tomando la mano de su mama- ¿Me haces un favor, mami?.-

N-lo que quieras, mi ángel.-la mira a los ojos y contempla los hermosos que eran.

L-¿me puedes ayudar a hacer las maletas? y emmm... ¿cuando nos vamos?-

N-nos vamos, mañana a las 11:00 o a las 10:00 de la mañana.-

L-Oky, gracias mama.- la abraza y se va caminando a la habitación de Noodle.

N- Ah, y sobre tus maletas- la detiene en mita del camino y Lili mira a su madre a los ojos-claro que te ayudo.- se lo dice y le da un enorme beso en la mejilla.-Bamos...-Le estira su mano para que la tome nuevamente y se dirijen a la habitación de Noodle.

* * *

En una parte mas precaria de Nueva York, viva una familia muy particular. Dentro de la casa vivan una pareja de casados y sus dos hijos. El hijo mayor de unos 18 años se llamaba Dante. Es un adolescente algo robusto, de piel oscura, su cabello era castaño algo claro y sus ojos eran grises. Y el menor de unos 15 años se llamaba Tony. El es algo falco, de piel morena, ojos verde oscuros y su cabello es castaño, al igual que su hermano. Dante se encontraba en su habitación tocando la batería y el menor estaba en el living viendo la televicion, asta que por la puerta principal de la casa entra un hombre y una mujer. El hombre se llamaba Russel y la mujer Susan. Tony al verlos entrar dentro de la casa, los ve a ambos con bolsas en las manos. Cundo los ve, tenia la idea de salir corriendo de la sala, pero al verlos hablar de algo muy importante detiene sus caballos y se queda sentado en su lugar. Russel al ver a su hijo sentado viendo la tele decide acercarse. Al estar ya en el sitio, se pone enfrente se la T.V. bloqueando la visione hacia el aparato.

T-¡Oye, muévete! Quiero ver como se hacen mierda las estrellas pop jajaja-Mira a los ojos de su padre, y nota que lo miraba con algo de tristeza y felicidad.-¿Sucede algo pa?.

R-Si y de eso vamos a hablar-Dicho esto, observan bajar las escaleras a Susan y a Dante. Dante se sienta al lado de su hermano y su madre se para al lado de Russel-Quería decirles que mañana me iré a Inglaterra, a juntarme con unos amigos. Y juntarnos, significa vivir un tiempo con ellos.-

D- Yyyyy...¿que sucede con eso?.-Pregunta dante viendo a su madre y a su padre.

S-Lo que sucede Dante, es que su padre decidió llevar a uno de ustedes.-Lo dice agachando la cabeza y con tristeza en sus ojos. Porque en realidad no lo decidió él, si no que lo avían obligada.

T-Yo no quiero ser insolente, ni maleducado pero...emmmm...no se... no quiero ir. Perdón.-Lo dice rascan doce la nuca y parándose de su lugar.

D-Si el no va(suspiro)creo que no hay elección.- se para y se dirige a su padre.-Iré papa.-

R-Gracias por aceptarlo, y tienes que saber que no debes tomarlo como una obligación.-Lo tomo de los hombros y lo abrasa.-Bueno...ve y as tus maletas mañana tenemos un largo viaje.-

D-De acuerdo- Se separa de Russel, y se va caminado asía su cuarto para armar sus maletas.

R-Eso fue fácil- dijo Russel muy feliz.

S-Ni que lo digas, cariño-

* * *

En el sur de Inglaterra, en un departamento empleo, viva una familia integrada por una pareja de casados y su hija de 19 años. La adolescente se llamaba Alex. Era una chica alta y flaca, su cabello era azul oscuro en la cabeza y en las punta de un azul claro, sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche. Ella se encintaba acostada en el sofá viendo la T.V y cambiando de canal. Un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros hundidos entra al salon. Su nombre era Stuart pero todos lo llamaban 2D. Al entrar a la habitación, se podía observar que él buscaba a alguien. Al fijarse bien en el sitio, observa que había una persona sentada en el sofá cambiando de canal sucesivamente, era su hija. Se acerca y se sienta al lado de ella.

2D- Alex,¿puedo harte una pregunta? o estas muy ocupada como para responderme.-La mira, y observa que tenia una mirada de aburrimiento en su rostro.

A-Tu que crees-Para de cambiar de canal y lo mira con un sonrisa.

2D-Bueno...la pregunta es si tu...¿querías ir a vivir conmigo y con unos amigos a...KONG STUDIOS?-Se lo dice sin parar de mirarla.

A-KONG STUDIOS...-Se queda en silencio unos minutos-¡AAAAAAAAAAH, ENSERIO NO LO PUEDO CREER, QUE FELIZ QUE ESTOY CLARO QUE VOY Papi!-Se levanta de su asiento, y empieza a dar saltos de felicidad.

2D-Genial, vete a hacer tus maletas-Se para, y la sostiene de los hombros.

A-OK, pero antes...-Le da un abraso, y 2D corresponde- pero hay algo que no me queda claro- se separa de él y lo mira a los ojos-y ¿que hay de mama?-

2D-Tu madre esta de acuerdo-la mira y le da un beso en la frente- ahora ve a hacer tus maletas, si-

A-Ok, y te quiero papi- Dicho esto se va corriendo del salón muy feliz.

2D-yo también, mi princesa-Lo dice casi en un susurro.


	2. Rencuentro y nuevos amigos

Hola, espero que el anterior fanfic les aya gustado. Bueno, en un capitulo futuro es posible que aya Lemmon y que en el anterior fanfiction me equivoque en el nombre de un peonaje. En realidad, Lili se escribe Lily. Bueno, aquí les va el fanfic, espero que les guste chau.

* * *

**Rencuentro y nuevos amigos**.**(AVISO: ABRA SEGUNDA PARTE)**

Al otro día...

Murdoc llega a Kong studios, antes que los demás integrantes de la banda de gorillaz. Al entrar, le llega nostalgia y la felicidad, porque recuerdo todos esos momentos hermosos que estaba con la nipona tocando buena música, ablando y discutiendo de cualquier cosa con Russel y molestando al estúpido de 2D. Sierra la puerta de un portazo, y escucha que detrás de la puerta, una voz muy familiar lo insultaba bestial mente. Abre la puerta y se encuentra a su hijo parado en con todas las maletas, suyas y las de él. Cuando el muchacho entra, tira las maletas, y se sorprende al ver que bien decorado estaba después de tanto tiempo de abandono.

L-Wow..es genial-Lo dice con seriedad. Murdoc sierra la puerta de un portazo y lo mira con odio-, perooo no se párese en nada a la que aparece en la pagina de Gorillaz.- se da media vuelta y mira a su padre.

M-Y ¿tu crees que voy a gastar dinero, para que este lugar este igual al de la pagina?- se acerca a su hijo peligrosamente.

L-pueeesss...-Murdic le da un golpe en la nuca.

M-!NI LO SUEÑES, TARADO¡-Le grita y Luke se cae de espaldas por el susto-!AHORA VETE Y DEJA MIS MALETAS EN MI CUARTO. LUEGO VEN A QUI, ENTENDISTE¡-Lo mira desafiante y le señala las maletas con su dedo indice.

L-¿Tu crees que soy tu sirviente o que?- Se levanta y lo mira desafiante-pues adivina que..no lo soy, iguana, vieja y asquerosa.-Lo mira con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

M-UUUUH, TE VOY A..-Y antes de que pueda terminan su oración, alguien toca su puerta.-¿quien carajo sera?-Mira la puerta con furia y luego a su hijo-Mocoso esto no termina, entendiste. Ahora llévate las putas maletas.-dicho esto se da media vuelta y se va caminado hacia la puerta para abrirla. Luke se levanta, y le hace cazo a su padre.

Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con una adolescente muy bonita, de cabello azul y de muy buenas proporciones. Al verla, se pone en una pose seductora y saca su larga lengua. La chica lo mira con asco, y da dos pasos hacia a tras.

A-Emmm..haaa.. h-hola señor-Le mira a los ojos, pero ella no puede evitar ver su asquerosa lengua-Haaa...¿Est-estos s-son lo k-kong studios?-Dirige su mirada a otra parte, para no asquearse y para que no la vea sonrojada.

M-Bueno,bueno,bueno mira que tenemos aquí. Un ángel se callo del cielo, y se encuentra en el infierno-Le agarra la mano y la besa.-Mi nombre es Murdoc Niccols, preciosa y tu nombre debe ser tan hermoso como tu o ¿me equivoco?- La mira, y observa que estaba sorprendida y sonrojada.

A-Oooh, pues.. gra-gracias señor-Pero en ese segundo, se sorprende al saber quien es-No lo puedo creer ¡ERES MURDOC, EL BAJISTA DE GORILLAZ!.-Grita y salta de emoción. Murdoc no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. A lo lejos ve un hombre delgado cargando unas maletas.

M-No estas sola-Lo dice con los dientes entre serados y casi en un susurro.

Alex ve que Murdoc observa a alguien a lo lejos, con maletas en sus manos. Al verlo, ella sale corriendo para ayudarlo. Murdoc al ver esa situación, rodea sus ojos y entra a la casa sin serrar la puerta. Al entrar, ve al chico en la sala sentado con una cara de cansancio. Luke al ver que alguien lo miraba, decide saber quien era. Al verlo, rodea los ojos, se levanta y ante de que pudiera decir palabra, ve una hermosa chica parada en la puerta con un hombre pálido y extraño que se le hacia muy familiar.

2D-Uuff, que cansancio.-Mira a su hija y le dedica un sonrisa-¿Que traes en tus maletas?-Le preguntaba entrando con ellas

A-Papa, esa son tus maletas-Lo imita, y deja su cosas a un costado.-Wow...Que lugar, me encanta-Sonríe y ve parado a un chico muy lindo. Al verlo decide acercarse.-Hola, soy Alex, un placer en conocerte.-Lo mira con una sonrisa en su rostro.

L-Hola, soy Luke-La mira a los ojos y siente un cosquilleo en el estomago que le hacia sonreír aunque no lo quiera. La mira de arriba a bajo y nota que tenia puesto una remera de metálica, pero no dijo nada.- y bien venida a Kong studios-

A-Gracias, eres muy amable-Le dedica una sonrisa. 2D al verlos, se pone celoso y decide intervenir, asta que un hombre verde, se le cursa en su camino.

M-Hola, tarado-Lo mira con una sonrisa maléfica-Me alegra que hallas vuelto a la banda y a nuestro anterior hogar.-Lo dice acelerándose peligrosamente a él.

2D-Hola, Murdoc-Lo miara y se alegra-¿como as estado tanto tiempo?-

M-Bien, e esta mejor-Mira a otra parte.

2D-Oye, ¿quien es el chico que se párese a ti?-Mira aquel joven, con algo de confuciano. Murdoc golpea la palma se su mano contra su cara-¿es un integrante nuevo o un fan?-Murdoc lo mira con fastidio y le golpea la nuca del peliazul como correctivo.

M-¡NO CABEZA HUECA, EL ES MII..! el es mi...heee...el es mi(suspiro)es mi hijo-Lo dice mirando a otro lado y mas calmado. 2D se sorprende al escuchar lo dicho.

2D-Felicidades, eres padre-Le dedica un sonrisa, y el satanista le gruñe-Y ¿donde esta la madre? o mejor dicho ¿donde esta TU esposa?-Murdoc al escuchar eso le da un golpe en la clavicular, haciendo que se caiga.

M-¡PRIMERO, NO TENGO ESPOSA Y NUNCA LO TENDRÉ, Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR!-Se calma, pero no deja de mirarlo con enojo-Luke, no tiene madre. En realidad, no se, ni si quiera si esta viva-2D al escuchar eso ultimo, se levanta y pone una mano en el hombro del satanista. El verdoso se asombra al ver la reacción del ojinegro.

2D-Lo lamento-Lo mira con trastesa.

M-Ja..a quien le importa esa puta, ni si quiera la conocía-Saca la mano del peliazul y se da media vuelta en su lugar-Oye, ¿y quien es esa chica tan hermosa que habla con el estupido?-La mira sacando su larga lengua.

2D-Aah, ella-Se acerca a Murdoc y se coloca al lado de él, mirando al mismo lugar que el verdoso.-Ella es mi hija, Alex-La mira con un sonrisa.

M-¿Enserio? es tu hija-La mira a ella y luego a él-Pero no tiene nada en común, esepeto por su cabello y sus emociones-Mira para arriba, con una mira da pensativa.

2D-Como se-Lo mira con un a ceja levantada y sin entender nada.-Oye, es mejor que valla a llevar mis cosas a mi cuarto-pero cuando 2D ya se estaba dirigiendo a buscar sus maletas, Murdoc lo sujeta del cuello de la remera y lo jala hacia él.

M-No, deja que el mocoso se encargue de eso, tu y yo vamos a hablar-Dicho esto se da media vuelta y se va del salón, pero antes se acerca a la "pareja" para decirle a su hijo lo que tenia que hacer.-Imbécil, lleva las maletas del descerebrado y el de la dama a sus cuartos-Dicho esto se retira del lugar. Luke lo mira con odio y Alex se ríe un poco. El chico se da media vuelta, y va por los objetos. La chica al verlo, se llena de melancolía y decide ayudarlo.

A-Déjame ayudarte-Se agacha para juntar una maleta pequeña.

L-No te moleste, yo...-Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, nota que sus manos se chocan y siente ese cosquilleo en el estomago de nuevo, pero no le da importancia. Cuando chocan sus miradas, nota que aquella chica estaba levemente sonrojada y de inmediato, la joven, retira su mano avergonzada.-Solo-Termina su oración parándose, al igual que Alex.-Oye, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto? o ¿puedes ir sola?-Rompiendo el silencio incomodo que avía entere los dos.

A-D-de acuerdo-En el camino al cuarto de Alex, los jóvenes hablaban de cualquier cosa que se le cursaba en la mete.

L-Bueno, llegamos a tu cuarto-estaban ambos en la puerta del cuarto de la chica. Luke deja las maletas en suelo, se rasca la cabeza y decide preguntar-¿Te ayudo en algo mas?-Lo dice mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos negros que lo volvían loco por alguna razón en espacial.

A-No, garcías por ser tan amable-Dicho esto abre la puerta y entra a su cuarto con sus maletas.-Bueno, asta luego-Lo dice apoyándose en la puerta y esperando respuesta.

L-Ok, asta luego, debo seguir con el reparto de maletas-Alex ríe un poco y cierra la puerta. Luke da media vuelta y se va al cuarto de 2D a dejar sus cosas. Pero tenia algo en su mente que no entendía. Cada vez que miraba a Alex sentía un cosquilleo e inevitables ganas de sonreír. Entonces, detiene su andar y al fin entendía que le sucedía ¡SE AVÍA ENAMORADO DE UNA CHICA MUY LINDA, QUE APENAS CONOCÍA!-No,No,No. Esto no me puede estar pasar, no me puedo enamorar de una chica que apenas conozco o...

**¿TALVEZ...SI?**


	3. Rencuentro y nuevos amigos PARTE 2

**RENCUENTRO Y NUEVOS AMIGOS PARTE: 2**

En otra parte de Londres, en un autobús, Noodle y su hija viajaban a su nuevo hogar. Al llegar, Lily se asusta al ver tan espantoso lugar con lapidas, basura y cuervos. La pequeña se espanta y se aferra a las piernas de su madre. Noodle al ver la reacción de su hija, se agacha, le toma de las manos y la mira a los ojos.

N-Ey, no te asustes. Párese una casa de terror, lo se, pero...al entrar es muy diferente, ya veras-Le acaricia la cabeza, Lily le asiente y su madre se para, para ir a aquel lugar tan terrorífico. Al llegar a la puerta, Noodle toca el timbre y un hombre verdoso abre la abre. Al verlo se sorprende al saber quien era.

N-¿Mu-Murdoc, eres tu?-Lo mira con una sonrisa y esperando respuesta.

M-Si, lo soy y tu ¿quien demonios eres?-Al verla bien, se da cuenta quera Noodle, su pequeña Noodle. Se sorprende y sonríe de lado.-Pensé que siempre serias mi pequeña, pero creo que no sera así-Se apoya en el borde de la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir palabra, ve una niña muy parecida a ella aferrada a sus piernas-Y ¿quien es ella?-Se endereza y la señala con susto.

N-Oh, si me olvidaba.-La agarra de la mano y la pone adelante suyo.-Ella es Lily, mi hija.-Murdoc la ve y nota que estaba asustada.-Si es un poco asustadiza.-Lo dice en un susurro, para que su hija no la escuchara-Lily, dile hola al "tío" Murdoc.-Lily se pone firme y lo saluda con la mano.

M-Wow, es muy parecida a ti.-Le sonría a Noodle.-Pasa, debes estar muy casada.-La hace pasar al lugar y se sorprende al ver que lindo estaba.

LY-¡Mami, mami miar este lugar es genial, me encanta!-La niña mira a su madre y nota que ataba muy feliz por su reacción.

N-Me alegra que te aya encantado-La mira y luego mira a Murdoc, que observaba a su hija con una sonrisa de lado.-Bueno, voy por las maletas. Cariño, quédate aquí-Pero cuando ya estaba por cursar la puerta, Murdoc la detiene.

M-No, tu no iras por tus cosas. Le pediré a alguien mas que lo haga por ti-Murdoc la da vuelta, la sujeta de los hombros y la arrastra de nuevo al salón-Espera que te presento a alguien que odio con toda mi maldita alma.!IMBÉCIL VEN AQUÍ Y CUANDO ME REFIERO A "IMBÉCIL"NO ME REFIERO A 2D!-Noodle no entendía de quien estaba ablando, asta que ve un chico muy presido a Murdoc entrar a la sala.-Noodle y pequeña Noodle, les presento a mi horrendo hijo, Luke-Cundo Luke escucha eso, lo mira con odio.-Mocoso, ve por las maletas.-Lo dice señalando la puerta.

L-(suspiro de cansancio)De acuerdo-Lo dice con la cabeza gacha, pero cuando la levanta ve a Noodle-Pero antes, presentarme a la señorita-Lo mira con gracia en sus ojos y Murdoc le gruñe.

M-Esta bien. Tarado, ella es Noodle la guitarrista de Gorillaz.-Noodle le sonríe y Luke la imita.

L-Es un placer conocer a la guitarrista de la mejor banda-Se lo dice con sinceridad en sus ojos.-y quien es esta pequeña ta linda-se agacha a la altura de Lily y la mira a los ojos. Ella solo le sonríe.

N-Ella es Lily, es mi hija-La sujeta de los hombros y la pone adelante de ella.

L-Hola Lily, que lindo nombre tienes-Ella se sonroja y ríe un poco. Murdoc mira la escena y se asquea y Noodle solo mira con dulzura-Soy Luke y si, soy hijo del verdoso.-Cundo dijo eso, la niña se ríe y el joven la imita.-Bueno, es mejor que le haga caso al viejo. Luego nos vemos-Dicho esto se levanta y va por las maletas.

N-Se párese a ti, pero si lo conoces no se parecen en nada.-Murdoc la mira con cara de: "como sea".

M-Si, lo se. Pero me importa un rábano. Les enseñare sus cuartos, siganme.-Les ase una señal con la mano. Ya en el pasillo, Murdoc dirige a Noodle a su habitación.-Bien venida a tu cuarto, princesa.-El satanista habré la puerta y la nipona observa que su cuarto, después de mucho, estaba intacto.

N-Gracias Murdoc-Le hace una reverencia.-Pero ¿donde se va a quedar mi hija?.-Lo miraba con inseguridad.

M-Ella se va a quedar en este cuarto.-Y le muestra una puerta que estaba enfrente al cuarto de Noodle.-Se lo iba a dejar Russel, pero se lo voy a dar a la pequeña noodle.-Cuando Lily escucha eso, fue a darle un abrazo al verdoso, pero cuando Murdoc nota eso la para con la mano.-Mira peque, hay millones de reglas en esta mansión y una...-Se agacha a su altura y la mira con seriedad.-Es no abrazar al rey de este lugar o sea YO, entendido.-Se lo dice sin parar de mirarla. Noodle solo miraba a Murdoc con odio.

LY-Ok tío Murdoc, no te abrazare.-Lo dice mirando a otra parte y Murdoc sonríe con maldad.

M-Me alegra que ayas entendido.-El verdoso se levanta y le enseña a la niña su habitación. Lily al ver el lugar, se sorprende al observar que grande era.

LY-¡ME ENCANTA, ESTÁN GRANDE Y TAN BONITO!.-Saltaba se felicidad de un lado a otro. Su madre la observaba y se reía, porque nunca en la viada la avía visto tan feliz por algo.-Muchas garcías tío Murdoc, eres el mejor.-Le hace una reverencia, como la de Noodle. Murdoc solo ríe.

M-No hay de que, pequeña.-Sin para de sonreír.

N-Bueno, cuando tengamos mas dinero vamos a comprar cosas para tu cuarto.-La mira y le sonríe.-Es que esta muy vació.-Lo mira a Murdoc.

M-Grrrr, de acuerdo cuando tengamos dinero le compraremos algo para su maldito cuarto.-Noodle lo mira con victoria y su hija se pone aun mas feliz.-Ok, Noodle tengo que hablar contigo y luego te mostrare a alguien.-Noodle no entendía, pero acepta lo dicho.

N-Bueno, cariño quédate aquí asta que yo vuelvo ¿si?-La mira y luego mira a Murdoc-Ah, retiro lo dicho, dentro de un rato voy es que quiero esperar mis maletas. Cuando las tengo voy-Murdoc gruñe y se retira del lugar.-Voy a mi cuarto, cualquier cosa, mi amor me llamas.-Le acaricia la cara.

LY-Ok, mami-La mira muy feliz y dicho esto, Noodle se retira del cuarto. Pasan algunos minutos y alguien toca la puerta de la pequeña. Al abrirla, Lily ve a Luke con todas sus maletas.-Hola Luke ¿te ayudo?-Lo mira con intriga.

L-Hola Lily. No, no te hagas problema.-Le sonríe y deja las maletas a un costado. Cuando las deja, ve a la niña que dibujaba algo.-¿que dibujas?.-La pequeña lo mira y le enseña un dibujo, de un perrito.

LY-¿Te gusta? es mi perrito, Picka-El chico se sienta, toma el dibujo y sonríe.

L-Es muy bonito.-La mira y nota que la niña estaba un poco sonrojada.-¿Oye, porque te sonrojas?-Le pone la mano en la frente para fijarse si tenia fiebre, pero logro que la pequeña se sonrojara aun mas-No tienes fiebres-Le sonríe para que ella no este atusada, ella lo imita.

LY-Oye, eres muy diferente a tu padre-Agarra otra hoja para dibujar.

L-¿enserio?¿que tengo de diferente a él, dime?-La miraba como dibujaba.

LY-Eres mas amble conmigo, que él-Lo dice sin despegar la mirada de su dibujo.

L-¿Algo mas?-La mira con una sonrisa. Ella seguí dibujando.

LY-Emmm...creo que nada mas-Paro de dibujar y lo miro.

L-Ahora que me doy cuenta, te apreses a Noodle.-Se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos-O sea de aspecto, no te conozco mucho así que no puedo decir demasiado.-La mira y ve su dibujo.-¿Que dibujas, ahora?-Le pregunta sin entender muy bien lo que dibujaba.

LY-Oh, no se.-Mira a Luke y luego a la hoja.-Mmmm, no tenga idea de lo que es...mmm...toma, para ti-Extiende el papel y Luke lo tomo. Al verlo, nota que avía una niña agarrada de la mano de un chico.

L-Que lindo, garcías-Deja de mirar la hoja y mira a la niña-Oye, sabe que eres una mentirosa-Se lo dice con una sonrisa y la niña lo mira sin entender.

LY-¿como que una mentirosa?-Lo mira algo triste y sorprendida.

L-Si, en este dibujo estas tu y estoy yo-Lily no pudo creer lo rápido que se dio cuenta-Aun a si, es el mejor regalo que me dieron-Se lo dice dedicándole una sonrisa y la niña lo imita.

LY-Mmm, ey me caes bien y ¿quisiera saber si tu querías ser mi amigo?-Lo mira con felicidad y desesperación.

L-Amigos, no...-Al decir eso Lily se llena de trastesa y mira para otro lado-Hermanos, eso seria super ¿tu que crees?-Al decir eso Liy deja de estar triste y se llena de alegría.

LY-Si, hermano-Le dedica una sonrisa.

L-Ok, hermana-Y dicho esto, Lily se tira sobre Luke para darle un abrazo. Luke al notar que lo astada abrazando, le corresponde inmediatamente.-Bueno, princesa-La separa y nota que estaba muy feliz.-Es mejor que me valla-Se para y toma el dibujo que le había dado.-Luego nos vemos. Ah, casi me olvidaba, dentro de un rato ven a comer.-Dicho esto se retira del cuarto de la niña.

* * *

En el salón...

N-Ok Murdoc, ¿que me querías mostrar?-Se lo dice entrando al salón y cruzándose de brazos.

M-Si, ejem.-La mira y le dedica una sonríe-¿Te acuerdas de...?-Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Noodle sale corriendo a abrazar a...

N-¡2D!-El nombrado se da vuelta y se sorprende al ver a aquella persona corres hacia él.

2D-¿Noodle?-Cuando dice su nombre, Noodle ya estaba pegada a él en un tierno abrazo, 2D le corresponde con felicidad-Noodle, ¿como as estado tanto tiempo?, dime.

N-Bien y tu, ¿como as estado?-Se separa del abrazo.

2D-Bien, creo-Noodle ríe un poco y el mayor lo imita.

M-Bueno ya se rencontraron, ya se saludaron ¿podemos hablar de algo importante? que para eso los invite a venir-Ambos adultos voltean a ver a Murdoc con odio.

N-Mira, si es por la banda paso, ¿si?-Lo mira con cansancio.

2D-Digo lo mismo,ya me arte que me estés llamando para eso, a si que...chau-2D y Noodle dan media vuelta para retirarse del lugar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Murdoc los sujeta de los brazos y los atare a él.

M-No, no es sobre la banda, es sobre otra cosa-Ambos adultos no sabían de lo que hablaba.-Siéntense, les contare.-Los invita a sentarse en un sofá muy horrendo-Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que los invite a ustedes y a sus hijos para ser de nuevo famosos-Dijo esto, sentado en una silla que estaba delate de ellos y con una sonrisa macabra.

N-Pero Muds, te acabamos de decir que no queremos saber nada sobre la banda-Lo dijo ya sentada en el sofá, al igual que 2D.

M-Luv, no es sobre Gorillaz es sobre la banda de nuestros horrendos hijos-Dijo esto muy emocionado. Noodle y 2D quedaron sorprendido .

2D-Primero mi hija no es horrenda y lo digo por los dos-Mira desafiante al satanista-Y en segundo lugar, no creo que sea una muy buena-Se rasca la nuca y mira a Noodle-¿Tu que crees?-

N-No se, primero tendríamos que habar con Russel y...-No pudo seguir ya que Murdoc le roba la palabra.

M-Mira yo ya hable con el gordo y no vendrá asta mañana-La mira a los ojos desafiante.

N-OK, pero y ¿los chicos?Ellos son los que tienen que decidir no nosotros-Murdoc vuelve a su acento y se masajea las sienes.

2D-Si, Noodle tiene razón y si ¿ellos no quieren? no ay que obligarlos-Al decir eso, el bajista lo mira con odio y 2D al notarlo empieza a temblar.

M-¡¿USTEDES CREEN QUE ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSEN ESOS MOCOSO?!-Lo dijo sin para de mirarlos-Pues adivinen que¡NO ME INTERESA¡-Los mira con odio y en especial al peliazul.

N-!OK¡ ¿saben que? se lo dirán cada uno por su cuenta ¿si?-Dicho esto se levanta y sale del lugar. Ambos hombres la miran irse del lugar muy asombrados.

M-No se por que, pero se a echo muy demandante luego de un tiempo-Mira a 2D algo sorprendido-¿Tu que crees cara de mono?-

2D-Si, y-yo creo que tienes razón-Lo dijo algo asustadizo-Bueno, iré a hablara con Alex. A si que chau-Dicho esto se levanta y sale del salón, a paso veloz.

M-Creo que are lo mismo con Luke-Lo dijo en un susurro y dicho esto sale del lugar.

* * *

Hola, prendo por la tardanza. Es que tenia barias cosas que hacer y no tuve tiempo de terminarlo, ah y voy avisando que el capitulo siguiente va haber bastante pelea y amor. Bueno dejo de espoliar. ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES AYA GUSTADO, ASTA LA PRÓXIMA. CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU


	4. Secretos

**Holaaaaaaa, perdón por no haber escrito esta semana es que no tuve tiempo y le quiero agradecer a: marati2011 y a .94 por los reviews. Bueno a qui les dejo el cap, asta la próxima**

* * *

Alex estaba echada en su cama con millones de partituras y canción sin terminar, cuando estaba apunto de empezar, alguien toca su puerta. Se levanta de su lugar para saber quien era aquella persona detrás de la puerta. Al abrirla ve a un chico con una remera que decía metal, unos pantalones rasgados con una cadena colgando a un costado, unas convers negras y su cabello morocho, que no era tan largo, estaba un poco despeinado. Al verlo siente mariposas en el estomago y unas ganar enormes de sonreír, pero se resistía a hacerlo.

L-¿que onda, Alix?-Le sonríe y pasa dentro del cuarto de la joven.

A-¿Porque alix?-El chico se sienta en el borde de la cama y la mira a los ojos. Al verla queda embobado y fascinado por lo hermosa que era, mueve su cabeza a ambos lados para concentrarse en la pregunta.

L-Ni idea. Es que me gusta llamar a las personas por sus apodos, no por sus nombres-

A-Ok pero no me llames Alix, no me gusta-Se sienta en el centro de la cama y el chica la imita para verla mejor-Dime mejor mmmm Aliy o Al, cualquiera esta bien.

L-No, ¿que tal Lix? es cool-La mira y nota que tenia una mirada pensativa.

A-OK, me gusta-Le dedica una sonrisa. Luego de unos segundos en el cuarto queda un silencio incomodo-Eeeh, oye ¿quieres ,no se, jugar un juego?-Luke la mira confundido pero acepta.

L-De acuerdo, ¿que juego tienes en mente?.

A-Ay un juego que jugaba con mis amigos antes de venir aquí y se llama-Mira para otra parte para pensar cual era el nombre de aquel juego.

L-Yyyyy ¿como se llama?-Mira a la chica confundido y con ansias al saber. Ella se ria por lo bajo.

A-Se llama ¿te conozco, si o no?-El china al escuchar ese extraño nombre, pone cara de no entender lo que decía.-El juego concite en hacer preguntas.

L-Bueno...mmm ¿quien empieza?.

A-Tu si quieres-mira para otro lado y empieza a ordenar unas hojas que estaban un poco desordenadas.

L-Déjame pensar. Ya se, algo fácil ¿que comida te gusta?-La chica para de ordenar las hojas y lo mira pensativo.

A-Pues, me gusta la pizza de peperoni-Le sonrió y el la imita-Y ¿a ti?

L-No tengo ninguna en especial, pero en realidad me gusta mucho el espagueti con salsa.-Se pasaron haciendo preguntas estúpidas y graciosas por, mas o menos por una hora.

A-jajaja, bueno ahora mi pregunta-pero antes de que pudiera decir su pregunta el chico la detiene.

L-Espera, espera TU ya dijiste la pregunta-La mira divertido y la chica pone cara de enojada.

A-¿Enserio?, ok entonces di tu pregunta sir tarado-Se ríe y el chico la imita sin parar de mirarla.

L-Jajaja, bueno-Dejan de reír un poco, y Luke sigue con su pregunta-¿tienes novio?.

A-Puessss-Mira hacia otra parte, pero eso no pudo evitar ver su cara triste-En realidad tenia novio-El chico la mira preocupado.-cundo tenia 18 años, me enamore de un chico muy lindo. Un día decidí declararle mi amor, cuando se lo dije el me dijo que también sentía algo por mi y bueno, nos convertimos en su novia. En esos días todo fue perfecto, asta que un día el y yo nos fuimos a una fiesta. Nos pusimos a bailar y en un momento para el otro, me di cuenta que ya no estaba conmigo, a si que decidí ir a buscarlo pero no me esperaba encontrármelo a el sin camisa y con una chica besándose en un pasillo. Cuando me vio se acerco con su remera en mano y me dijo que lo perdonara pero no fue a si. Me di media vuelta para irme, pero antes de podre cursar la puerta sujete un collar que el me dio cuando fuimos a nuestra primera cita, que es esta-Agarra el collar que estaba oculto por su remera, al mostrarla se podía notar un dije de una letra musical con un pequeño corazón a un costado-Y no se por que no me la saque. Desde ese día no lo vi ni a el ni a la chica-Luke, no paro de mirarla melancólicamente desde que empezó la historia.

L-Lo siento, n-no tuve que haber preguntado-La chica alca la vista y le dedica una sonrisa forzada para que no se preocupara.

A-No importa y tu ¿tienes novia?.

L-Nop, soy soltero-Cuando iba a preguntarle algo, alguien abre la puerta muy bruscamente. Cuando los dos chica se dan cuenta ven a Murdoc muy enojado pero muy decidido por lo que iba a ser.

M-Imbécil ¿que carajo haces a qui?-Lo mira con una ceja levantada.

L-Pues..-Cuando iba a seguir hablando, el bajista lo interrumpe.

M-Sabes no me importa-Y dicho esto, se acerca peligrosamente hacia el y lo sujeta de su brazo para llevárselo con el-Debo decirte una cosa importante.

L-Ok pero antes-Sin parar de ser arrastrado mira a Alex, que observaba la cituancion con cara de susto-Oye ¿hablamos luego?.

Mira a Luke y le dedica una sonrisa y una mirada divertida-Adiós, tarado.

L-Entonces eso es un..-Pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que Murdoc lo jalo de tal forma que se pudo escuchar desde el pasillo todo lo que le decía el joven satanista.(no me refiero a Murdoc, si no a Luke)

* * *

Ya en la sala...

L-¿que carajo quieres? pervertido-Murdoc, que seguía teniendo agarrado del brazo a su hijo, lo empuja hacia el sofá haciendo que se cayera sentado y haciendo que lo mirara con odio al verdoso.

M-Tarado, ¿quieres formar parte de tu propia banda?-Cuando dijo eso sintió que la ultima cerveza que había tomado la tenia en su garganta apunto de salir.

L-Primero, eso te debe haber dolido y mucho-El satanista lo mira con odio y Luke al notarlo ríe un poco-Y segundo, ¡¿QUE?!...

continuara..3


	5. Banda

**Nueva banda**

L-¿Como que una nueva banda?-Levantándose sorprendido por la pregunta de su padre, que estaba apunto de vomitar la cerveza que había tomado hace unos minutos. Murdoc no era de ir y preguntar, era mas de actuar y ya.

M-Si tarado-Se da media vuelta y se dirige hacia una mesa con algunas botellas de alcohol, toma un baso y una botella del mas fino vodka que había. Se sirve un poco y se dirige a su hijo para seguir platicando.-La banda estará computa por un vocalista, un guitarrista, un baterista, y un bajista, que obviamente, seras tu, los demás luego veré yo.

L-Es que... no estoy seguro-Se rasca la nuca y mira para otra parte-Es que es mucho trabajo-Lo observa y nota que el verdoso lo miraba con enojo. Murdoc le da un trago a su bebida y lo deja a un costado. Luego de eso se acerca a el muy peligrosamente.

M-Mira mocoso de cuarta, aras lo que te diga o si no te dejare con la cara echa polvos ¿oíste?-Le muestra el puño en señal de amenaza y Luke lo mira con enojo.

L-De acuerdo lo are, pero con una sola condición-Su enojo disminuye y cambia su mirada a una divertida y maléfica

M-¿que quieres? ya tengo suficiente con lo que les debo a las putas por el servicio-Toma su baso y se sienta en un sofá de una sola plaza, masajeandoce las cienes.

L-Quiero que la mitad del dinero que ganemos en los conciertos y en la venta de discos sea para mi y para el resto de la banda-Se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro. Murdoc al escucharlo para de masagiarse las cienes y mira a su hijo con enojo y fura.

M-AHHHHHHH, OK PERO LA OTRA MITA ES PARA MI ¿ENTENDIDO?-Le da un sorbo a su bebida y prende la tele.

L-OK, Chau-Da media vuelta y sale del lugar con una sonrisa victoriosa pero antes de poder salir lo detiene un grito de su padre.

M-Oye, estúpido ay algo que no te e dicho-Luke larga un suspiro y regresa a su lugar para escuchar a su verdosos padre.

L-Que quieres-Lo mira con cansancio.

M-Diles a tus "amigas" que bajen, que tienen que saber algo-Lo mira, le da un sorbo a su bebida y y luego mira la tv.

L-Haaa...OK-Lo dijo con cansancio, pero al recordar que una de sus "amigas" era Alex cambia su expercion a una de felicidad-Chauu verde.-Dicho esto Murdoc solo gruñe y el mas joven sale del lugar a paso veloz.

En el pasillo...

Lily iba caminado cantando una canción asta que siente que choca con alguien mas alto que ella. La pequeña pensó que seria su madre o el tío Murdoc pero no, era Luke.

L-Perdón Lily ¿Te hice daño?-Se agacha a su altura y la mira a los ojos.

LY-No estoy bien, gracias-

L-Mmm...-Lily ve que Luke tenia una cara de pensamiento y ella no entendía muy bien porque.

LY-¿Tu estas bien?- Lo mira preocupada-pareces un tonto-

L-¡Ey!...No soy un tonto-pone cara divertida haciendo reír a Lily- Estaba pensando que iba a decirte...Ah ya se, tienes que ir al salón, lo manda el verdosos.

LY-¿Quien es el verdosos?-Mira a Luke que se estaba levantando sin parar de mirarla.

L-Es Murdoc, yo le digo a si-Le despeina el cabello, ya pareado y le dedica una sonrisa-Ahora ve al salón ¿si?

LY-Oky, chau- Dicho esto se da media vuelta y se va dando pequeños saltos. Luke la mira y ríe para el mismo, luego sigue su camino al cuarto de Alex.

Al llegar toca la puerta y la machuca, anterior mente nombrada, abre la puerta.

A-Guau hablabas en serio sobre que vendrías luego-Le dedica una sonrisa y lo deja pasar.

L-Cuando digo algo, luego lo prometo-Entra dentó del cuarto-Solo venia a decirte que vengas al salón, Murdoc quiere decirles algo importante.

A-Eeeeh buen-Lo mira con curiosidad-Pero por curiosidad es ¿bueno o malo?-Lo mira divertida.

L-Déjame pensarrr...no, no es malo-

A-Que, ya te lo dijo-Se apoya en el marco de la puerta sin parar de mirarlo.

L-Puessss si, ahora andando-Camina hacia la puerta para irse con Alex.

En la sala...

Estaba 2D, Noodle, Murdoc ablando de quien sabe que, pero en lo que si hay que estar seguro es que estaban discutiendo por lo bajo y la pequeña Lily estaba sentada esperando a que alguien le explicara porque estaba en este dichoso lugar. Alex y Luke se sientan en el sofá, Noodle al ver que todos estaban en el salón les dice a ambos adultos.

N-bueno, hola-Ve a Alex y no entendía bien quien era-Perdona ¿quien eres?.

A-Soy Alex la hija de 2D-Al escucharla se sorprende-Y ¿quien es la pequeña tan tierna?.

L-Ella es Lily la hija de Noodle-

LY-Hola y tu-Lo señala a 2D-¿quien eres?-El peli azul la mira y sonríe.

2D-Soy Stuert, pero puedes decirme 2D-Le dedica una sonrisa.

M-Bueenno, ya se conocen ahora podemos segur con lo que quería decirles-Los mira a todos con enojo y cruza sus brazos.-De acurdo, las reuní a ustedes dos chiquillas para decirles que formaran una banda con este imbesil que tengo de hijo-Al escucharlo las chicas se asombran.

-UNA BANDA-Dicen ambas felices y ansiosas.

N-Si, pero la banda no esta completa sin un batersita y sin Russel no podemos.

2D-En eso tienes razón pero no sabemos si...-No pudo terminar porque alguien toca el timbre.

M-Noods ve tu, esta muy lejos-La nipona lo mira de mala gana y va a hacer lo pedido. Abre la puerta y se encuentra a alguien muy familiar en ella.

N-¿Russel?

* * *

Holisss...Perdón por haber tardado es que estuve de viaje y no tuve tiempo. Espero que les aya gustado CHAUUU


End file.
